


Little Trap

by Icyclear



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Disturbing, M/M, Rape, What the Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: Usual morning, usual work request, only for it to be not usual anymore. Ijuuin-sensei gets exactly what he wants - Misaki's body.





	1. Chapter 1

Misaki's day started like it usually had. While cooking breakfast for himself and Akihiko, he had to wake the writer up. No matter how many years went by, Misaki still had a shiver go down his spine when Akihiko would look at him with grimace. With a scared gulp down, Misaki gathered his courage, "Usagi, your breakfast is almost ready. Get dressed and come down stairs." 

Minutes later, while Misaki was doing the finishing touches, he felt large hands grab onto him, "Miisaakii." Akihiko's quiet and hard voice sent shivers down Misaki's spine to his groin. He absolutely loved Akihito's voice, especially when it was whispering in his ear. Akihiko leaned his head over Misaki's, his silver hair dangled over his face, "I love you, Misaki."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Say it back."

"I show it, don't I?"

"Misaki. Say it back." That time Akihiko was demanding his request. Misaki turned off the heat on the stove and sighed softly, "Usagi, I love you." Akihiko smiled and turned Misaki around so he could kiss him hard on his lips. He would stop to open his purple eyes to glimpse at his precious Misaki and then kiss him more. Misaki would never admit to anyone but himself that he hungered each kiss, each time Akihiko said his name, everything. 

Their moment was ruined by Misaki's phone. Because he worked for a publishing company, he had to answer his phone no matter what. He saw his boss's name on the caller I.D, went into the main hallway of the apartment, and answered it, "Takahashi."

"Takahashi, I need you to go over to Mr. Ijuuin's to pick up his latest manuscript. But do report in first. There is something that the editor wants him to sign."

'Mr. Ijuuin... oh boy, how do I tell Usagi about this. Maybe I just don't. Go pick up the papers and leave. Right.'

"Takahashi?"

'Uh, yes. Okay." Misaki said as he hung up his phone. He was thankfully not faced with a scary Akihiko that time. Instead, as Misaki entered the apartment, he saw Akihiko serve the food on the table. Misaki was proud that Akihiko was showing some sort of maturity. 

Eating with Akihiko was something that Misaki loved doing most. It kept Akihiko's hands to himself and not all over his body. Once finished eating and washed the dishes, Misaki looked at his phone, "Shit, I'll be late for work." Akihiko looked like a lost puppy, which made Misaki laugh to himself. "I'll be back by dinner. I prepared a bento for lunch if you get hungry. And... this." Misaki surprised Akihiko with a soft kiss. 

\- - -

Misaki was lost in his thoughts on the train. After he reported in and got the envolope, he knew he was going to the apartment of another man who was crazy for him. He exited the train, went to the apartment complex, and was let in because the door was held open. 'Someone must be moving out.' Misaki thought when he saw the movers go past him.  
He went to knock on the door; only to see that it was open a little. 

"Mr. Ijuuin, it's me, Takah-"

Misaki felt himself lost for words when the young manga writer appeared before him in nothing but a towel. "How about in private, you call me 'Kyo'." Kyo said as his gray-black eyes danced happily at Misaki's face. Misaki couldn't keep his eyes from glancing at Kyo's messy, wet black hair down to his delicately toned body. Misaki thought to himself that Kyo and Akihiko shared the same body type: slender but with some muscle definition and not skinny like he was. Kyo could see the transparency on Misaki's face, "Like what you see?" 

Misaki snapped back to reality and dodged Kyo's question, "The company wants you to sign something and to gather your manuscript." Kyo, a bit stung by Misaki's dodge, came up with a second idea, "Just put the envelope on the table. Are you thirsty? I got this new juice that I have been willing to try."  


'Its a trap! Its a trap!' Misaki thought.

"Sure." Misaki answered, against his better judgement, and sat down on the white sofa. Kyo handed Misaki a glass of plum colored liquid, "Apparently its red grape and pineapple." Misaki took a sip, but gulped it down instead. Misaki licked his top lip, enjoying the juice a lot, "Its very good." Kyo smiled and handed him the glass he barely sipped from, "Have mine then." Misaki gulped that down fast and then felt his body become woozy. 

Misaki's eyes became heavy and he slumped over on the sofa. Kyo picked up Misaki and carried him into the bedroom. He eyed him over once he put him on the bed. The way Misaki had one of his arms had raised up his shirt and exposed some of his flat stomach. Kyo leaned over and kissed Misaki's lips softly, 'His lips are softer than I imagined them to be.'

His hands explored Misaki's top portion of his body first. Misaki's breathing told Kyo where Misaki liked and didn't like to be touched and it was arousing for him. Then his hands went to Misaki's khakis. He undone the button and zipper; his pants slipped off like nothing. He lied down on the left side of Misaki, so they were front to back, and used his left hand to pull out Misaki's cock from the opening of his boxers. He slowly stroked it, feeling it get hard in his hand.

Noticing that Misaki may wake up, Kyo shot up and tied Misaki's wrists to the bed. He grabbed a couple more ties if needed. He went back and molested Misaki. Misaki awoke and once he realized where he was, he freaked out, "Ki-Ki-Kyo, stop it!" Kyo shook his head and pumped Misaki more. He was able to get his other arm under Misaki and used his other hand to play with Misaki's sensitive nipples. Misaki let out unwilling cries of pleasure, "Noooo, ahhhhhh, nooooo." 

Kyo stopped, which gave Misaki false hope, he moved his hand from Misaki's cock to his hole and his other arm was to hold Misaki close. It wasn't too difficult to get Misaki ready, he had sex with Akihiko only a few hours earlier. "I'm going in." Kyo said as he shifted the towel and allowed his large member enter Misaki's ass. Misaki winced and had to relax himself or he wouldn't tear and bleed. 

"Why are you doing this?" Misaki mumbled.

Kyo looked over the young male's shoulder and answered simply with, "I love you, Misaki."

Misaki closed his eyes tight and tried to pretend it was Akihiko that was fucking him. Kyo whispered into Misaki's ear, "Your body is so well trained. So experienced." Misaki felt a little ill hearing another man say such things to him. Still forcing himself to imagine Akihiko, Misaki gave it his all, wanting it to end. Both men came at the same time. Kyo untied Misaki's wrists and quickly grabbed his mouth with his. Misaki pushed Kyo off and was able to roll away. He got onto his feet and went into Kyo's bathroom. He turned on the water, took soap that smelled like soap he uses, and washed himself as good as possible.

Once he exited the shower, Kyo stood there and handed Misaki a towel. He was wearing pants, but no shirt, which distracted Misaki again; but for a moment. Misaki didn't want to waste anymore time. He dressed and waited by the door. Kyo looked over the papers in the envelope, signed what he needed to, and then handed that with his manuscript, "Maybe next time, I wouldn't have to resort to drugging and raping you. Just accept me as your lover."


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki went back to the office to drop off the manuscript. He was so distracted and not yet off the drugs that he digested. One of the editors noticed how Misaki was behaving and went over to him, "Takahashi, are you alright?" Misaki held on to him, only to faint. "Someone get an ambulance!" the editor shouted. 

It was night time when Misaki awoke in the hospital room. It was when he awoke that Akihiko was allowed to go in and see him. Misaki forced a smile, he couldn't be happier to see Akihiko, but he was just so tired. Akihiko went to the doctor, "Sensei, what happened to him?" 

"I am not at liberty to say unless you are a family member." The doctor replied.

"I am his guardian. Here, his brother gives me permission." Akihiko held out a piece of paper that did prove his guardianship over Misaki. The doctor sighed, "Misaki was drugged and brutally raped. We collected samples now and we will know who did this to him." Akihiko thanked the doctor and went back to Misaki, whom was asleep again. He palmed his face softly, "Misaki."

\- - -

After a couple days of rest, Misaki was ready to be released from the hospital. The publishing company was aware of what happened, so Misaki wasn't at any risk of losing his job, especially since their biggest author was Akihiko, and no one wanted to anger him. Each time anyone asked him who hurt him, Misaki clammed up. He didn't want to get Kyo in trouble and didn't want to disappoint Kyo's fans. Deep down, he knew that was a stupid thing to do, but he felt so weak. 

More days later, Misaki got onto the elevator and Kyo just happened to be inside of it too; as well as a couple other employees. "Ah, Takahashi, it has been a little while, hasn't it?" Kyo smiled, playing innocent. Misaki had to respond or it would be seen as a huge insult to the witnessing employees not to, "I guess so, Ijuuin-sama." Kyo slid his hand on Misaki's ass, which made Misaki cower, "Hope to see you again, soon." The next stop, Kyo and one of the two employees got off. The other employee could see unhappiness in Misaki's eyes.

"Takahashi, is it?"

Misaki looked up and nodded, "Yeah, Takahashi Misaki." The employee introduced himself as Nakamura Soubi. Soubi shook Misaki's hand and then stopped the elevator. Misaki began to panic; thinking that Soubi was going to take advantage of him. Instead, Soubi sighed and handed Misaki a water bottle from his bag, "I heard about what happened to you, Takahashi. By the look on your face when Ijuuin-sama touched you, I can tell you are very uneasy around him."

"Yeah." Misaki replied as he opened the water bottle.

Soubi, studying Misaki's facial expressions, asked, "Is he the one who hurt you?" Misaki's eyes widened, only to become drenched in tears. Soubi frowned, "You have to report it to personal. We can't allow a rapist to keep writing for the company. The reputation would be ruined if it got out." "But what about his fans and his reputation?" Misaki squeaked. Soubi answered, "That went out the window when he thought he could get away with assaulting you."

\- - -

A few months go by and to Misaki, it felt like a whirlwind had hit him over and over. Although only the employees were aware of Misaki's circumstances, the DNA results of his rape kit and Misaki's anonymous confession to personal and the police, lead to Kyo getting fired and black listed; so he may never be published anywhere else. He served only a couple months in jail. To Misaki, that was enough. He never told anyone he was the victim and the reason Kyo can no longer make manga. 

Akihiko, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied at all. He was the one who had to comfort Misaki after bad dreams, to console him that everything will be fine, to give him strength to even live everyday. Akihiko thought Kyo got off too easy for what he had done. He wanted him to suffer like how Misaki suffered. 

On a darker than usual night, Akihiko arrived to Kyo's apartment. Kyo seemed somewhat pleased to see Akihiko when he opened the door, "Ahh Usami-sensei, it has been way too long." Akihiko kept his gaze frozen, "Are you still planning on taking Misaki from me?" Kyo knew this wasn't going to be a good visit, "So what if I am, Usami-sensei? Do you plan on keeping him from me?" Akihiko grit his teeth, Kyo's smirking was pissing him off. 

Akihiko entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. Kyo backed up for each step Akihiko went forward. Kyo knew that Akihiko wasn't a pleasant man when he was angry. Akihiko made a fist and swung it. Kyo dodged, hitting Akihiko back in the chest. "What are we doing? Fighting to the death for the beautiful lad?" Kyo asked, still smirking. Akihiko groaned, his eyes were completely in raged. He kept throwing punches, some hit, others didn't. Kyo also fought back. By the time they both stopped, they were both heavy breathing and bleeding from their mouths. It was unclear who won.

"Never touch Misaki again. Understand me. I will kill you the next time." Akihiko declared as he left Kyo's apartment. When he got home, Misaki ran over and saw his injuries, "Usagi-san, what happened to you?" "Don't worry about it." Akihiko groaned. Misaki closed his mouth, he didn't bother to ask again. Instead, he went and got a first aid kit. He took hold of Misaki and held him close on the couch with his back to him. He was still breathing heavily, but he had to speak, "Never leave me, Misaki. I love you." Misaki, confused on what's going on, said, "What's with you? I don't plan on leaving, I-" He stopped as he felt Akihiko's tears on his neck, "Don't cry." 

Misaki wiggled out of his grasp and faced him forward. He hated saying that he loved him, but he liked to show it. He kissed Akihiko deeply, proving to him that there was no one else he rather be with. He helped Akihiko into bed and while he cooked dinner, Misaki thought about what Kyo had said and he became angry. After so many months, he finally had the courage to feel rage instead of doubt, sadness, or guilt. He made a fist and said out loud to himself, "Akihiko may had somewhat forced me to have sex, but he never raped me. He loves me. Kyo was my idol and now... and now... what he did... I can't forgive it."

Misaki put dinner on hold and took his coat. Without a word, he left the apartment. He wasn't going to be long and what he was planning to do he felt completely justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the comments, I decided to add more to the story. I am uncertain what Misaki is going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The door that separated Misaki from Kyo opened. Kyo seemed pleased, "Come to confess your love to me?" "I didn't know Hell froze over." Misaki responded with a sense of cockiness that he didn't think he could have. Kyo let out a laugh that seemed more like a hiss than a laugh, "Then why are you here?" While glaring at him, Misaki noticed that he had bruises on his face and a little dried blood that was missed; like Akihiko. He shrugged it off and continued on, "Y-Y-You drugged me that day, raped me, and yet you don't care how it affected me! You make me sick!"

"Go home, Takahashi." Kyo said sternly as he was closing the door.

Misaki shoved himself through as the door was closing, "I just want to know why you did it." Kyo didn't reply, just kept his gaze on the young man and took a few steps back. Misaki grew more angry, "Answer me, dammit!" More silence between them kept adding more to Misaki's rage. Kyo went to his book shelf and pulled out a book. Misaki recognized it as one of Akihiko's BL books. He opened it, turned a few pages, and read out loud, "Akihiko pushed Misaki onto his bed, and held his arms over his head with his large hand. His other hand was free to explore Misaki's lean body that made him hunger for release more. He pulled down Misaki's pants and underwear, threw them on to the floor, and prepares his hole for pleasure. Akihiko ignored Misaki's pleas for him to stop and felt power from the soft moans that left the other man's mouth from his love making." Misaki's eyes widened, he hated that Akihiko wrote about their first encounter and he hated that it may be being used against him.

"Should I keep going?" Kyo asked, as if he knew he was distressing Misaki, with a grin, Kyo decided to continue, "Misaki's body was quick to enjoy the pleasure he was given. 'Haaaaarder. Haaaaaarder.' he begged, which Akihiko was more than willing to give." Misaki had lost all sense of being a kind person and threw a hard punch to Kyo's stomach. He wouldn't allow Kyo to get a moment to respond; punching him where ever he could. "I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Misaki screamed over and over.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around Misaki that put him at ease. The smell of cigarette smoke and a particular cologne, the warmth that made Misaki melt like a snow man in 80 degree fahrenheit weather, and the voice that pulled him through the intensity of his hatred, "Stop it, Misaki." 

Misaki stopped and looked at what he had done. Tears pooled at his eyes and he looked at Kyo, who was a bloody mess on the floor, "Oh my god. I..." Akihiko checked for a pulse and found a faint one, "He's still alive." Misaki, crying by that point, nodded and said, "Let's take him to the hospital." 

After they took him to the hospital and gave some sort of story as to how they found Kyo, Akihiko and Misaki went to a diner that would endure privacy. Akihiko couldn't help but look at Misaki with astonishment, "Its hard to believe you were capable to doing to that much. What got into you?" Misaki looked down at his food, he viewed that moment several times in his head and shook his head, "Blind rage. I was angry for what he said to me that day, I wanted to know why, and he enjoyed taunting me. He read me the passage in your book of our first time together and looking at me with no empathy what so ever. I couldn't hold back." Akihiko had a shameful look on his face and lowered his eyes, "Misaki, do you hate me for doing that to you?" Misaki didn't understand what Akihiko was talking about, so Akihiko went on, "Misaki, what I did, our first time, was rape." Misaki was stunned and took Akihiko's hands. He finally figured why Kyo was reading the book out loud. Kyo was answering his question and it made Misaki feel sick. Akihiko didn't lose his guilty look; he felt like he was responsible for what happened to Misaki.

Misaki couldn't help but smile. He couldn't hate Akihiko, especially with how depressed he looked, "No. I love you, Akihiko."


End file.
